An ER Romance
by line126
Summary: Dr. Blaine Anderson chose to go to medical school simply because his first guy crush was George Clooney, aka Dr. Ross on ER. He met Dr. Hummel who was stucked in some past. Blaine was too sweet to see him suffer. However, how could this compassionate surgeon get into the condensed heart of that pride physician? Could he cure the injured person? Rated M for gay sex/SMUT
1. Chapter 1 Entwine

_**A/N:This is a story coming out of my mind when I got bored in ER. I don't know where it will go yet, but I promise you it will be a HE Klaine story. **_

_**Warning: There will be smut/gay sex in Chapter 4,11, nonconsensual sex in Chapter 9,if don't like, skip it.**_

**1. Entwine**

Dr. Blaine Anderson was sitting in the Room 6 of the ER, feeling boring. Yes, he chose to go to medical school simply because his first guy crush was George Clooney, aka Dr. Ross on ER. However, it turns out that the real life is nothing like that in TV, you don't have those exciting stories in a real hospital every day, like today, not a patient for the surgery department and the only thing could entertain him is watching the physician busy working in the Room 5, which was on the opposite of Room 6. That physician had pale skin and water blue eyes which would beam when he smiles, and Blaine was very curious about the whole look under the mask. Another thing Blaine was wondering is whether he was wearing the same doctor's overall offered by the hospital as himself, because his looked so neat and well-ironed, there was no way the workers could do such a good job.

"The rays coming from your eyes gonna burn him down!" A giggle followed by a hand waving in front of his eyes interrupts Blaine's observation.

"Oh God, Santana, you are still here!"

"Like I want to," That Mexican girl rolled her eyes, "You are the one who called me, remember? Ok, now I give your boyfriend back…Oh, he is still checking that wound in the mirror. I don't know why you call me in the first place, actually, it was a tiny wound, you could handle it…"  
Alright, he nearly forgot it. "I'm so sorry. I told him I can handle it, but he insisted a plastic surgeon. He said his entire performing career was relying on that face. "

"Yeah, I get it. Your gays are always so dramatic. And of course if I were made of plastic, I'd get a plastic surgeon to sew my wound." She rolled her eyes again, "Ok, I'd rather leave now, remember to remind him to take off the suturing a week later."

"What? I still need to take off the suturing? Will it hurt? Will it be an ugly scar?" A high pitch voice came from the back.

Blaine turned his head back, it was Sebastian. "Relax, Seb, It won't hurt and it will barely be seen a week later. You will still have your perfect face, honey…"

"Are you two done flirting?" A cold voice came from the front.

"Ah, sorry" Blaine looked up and felt his heart skip a beat when his eyes met those water blue ones. The guy standing in front of his desk was that physician in the Room 5. Blaine searched for the name brand in his chest, "Dr…Hummel? What's up?" He quickly waved goodbye to his boyfriend and turned back.

"Well, I believe this patient belongs to you, " That tall skinny doctor handed over a case history folder to Blaine the same time moved his own mask to the jaw.

God, he is so beautiful! Blaine was stunned. His boyfriend, Sebastian, was a handsome guy with those actor friends around. He thought he was used to those beautiful people, but this one was so different. His porcelain skin looked so vulnerable yet his eyes so firm and full of ego…

"Are you even listening to me? Dr. Anderson?" Those eyes looked furious now.

"Sorry, " Blaine was now hating himself, WHAT AM I DOING? FOCUS, BLAINE ANDERSON!

"Well, I'll say it one more time," Kurt sigh, why on earth does he have to work with such an anthomaniac person who is apparently obsessed with that gaudy guy? "This patient is a 36-year-old woman who is suffered from up-abdomens pain for two days. The nurse thought she was gastroenteritis and gave her to us. But later the ultrasound shows bilestones."

"Any fever?"

"103F on top"

"What about the CBC?"

"The WBC is higher with a right shift."

"OK…" Blaine leafed through the fold and nod, "So you think it's a biliary tract infection?"

"Yes, and we should exclude ACST"

"Yep, couldn't agree more", Blaine closes the fold, "OK, I'll take it over." The he flashed one of his trademark smiles, hoping the physician would forgive his former rudeness.

"Fine." Kurt turned back immediately, with no expression.


	2. Chapter 2 Recall

_**Thank you, all the followers! You encouraged me! In this story, Kurt is a bit like Carson Philips, the character of Chris in Struck by Lightning. Hope you like this setting.**_

**2. Recall**

_It was such a long day._

Kurt sank himself in the bubble tub and felt, for the first time, so grateful for his roommate Rachel's boyfriend, Broody. Although he had some weird behavior, like walking around nude in this department, but now he could take Rachel to his own dorm and left this whole department to Kurt, which was exactly he needed now.

_It gets really cold in New York now. Yes, it is December now. Oh god, is it Christmas only two weeks later?_ Kurt spooned up some water with his hands to wash his face, smirked to himself. _I used to love Christmas so much and now I just curse the cold weather that brings extra patients._

Kurt lied back to the tub, staring at the ceiling of the bathroom. _Why on earth I'm lying here? Why I came from Lima to New York? Ambitions._ Yes, he knew he didn't belong to Ohio since he was eight and was eager to leave that small town from then on. But after 6 years in this metropolis, sometimes he still felt like Crocodile Dundee and find himself in those _dear God in heaven how did I get here_ situations, like today, a tired body with an empty home, a department, to be exactly, not a home.

Kurt closed his eyes, decided to take the time to think over all his patients. It is one of his habits, he will review his patients' situation and his own treatment again in his mind before sleep to see if there is any mistake or anything needed to be improved.

_Nira, that little girl, no fever today, maybe she could be released tomorrow…And Marina, transferred to surgeons…Oh, that surgeon guy, one of those guys seemed so fit in this city. I bet he comes from a rich family. Look at his Armani shoes…Yeah, maybe that's why he didn't take his job so serious. Flirting with your boyfriend at work? Really_? Kurt shook his head, knowing that sometimes he was too strict to the surroundings due to his perfectionism. _But he do have attractive eyes with a color of honey brown, and those eyelashes…Oh God, Kurt, stop, he already has a boyfriend and you were pretty mad at him early this day. _

Kurt stood up and let the freeze cool his body and mind a little, then reached for the towel._ How I wish you were here by my side, Adam._

_**Yes, this one is a little short. But the next one will be great I promise. There will be things your guys love to see : P**_


	3. Chapter 3 Ebullition

**3. Ebullition**

Blaine looked up to the clock on the wall. 10 to 6'o clock. Thank God, only 10 minutes left for his shift. He was already starving.

Then the phone rang. "Doctor, you've got a new patient, male, 27, ankle injured 30 minutes ago, sent by the ambulance, and now is coming to your room."

Blaine sighed, stood up and heard the sound of the wheelchair.

"Dr. Hummel?" Blaine inhaled, "What happened?"

The man in the wheelchair blushed, which amused Blaine a little. _He's so cute._ "Well…long story, anyway, I was dancing on the table with high heels, and I fell down…"

"Umm…So you fell down from a table, with…Wh...What? "Blaine was busy writing the case history, and looked up with the unbelievable look.

The embarrassed man blushed even more, "Go laughing if you want," he sighed, "You see, I sort of have a band, we were doing some Lady Gaga songs and I thought dancing on the furniture could be fun, and it turned out like this." He pointed his ankle.

Though knowing it was unprofessional, Blaine still couldn't help laughing out, "Ok, my dancing queen, I'm gonna check your ankle and it gonna hurt a little…Well, it is a little severe, we need an X-ray first to see if any fracture is involved."

"OK" Kurt nodded.

"Do you have any accompanies?"

"…No, I'm all alone, my roommate is out town."

Blaine checked time again, "Don't worry, my shift is over, I can go now. I will send you to do the exam and send you home."

"Oh, don't bother, I can wheel home myself…"

"Don't be silly," Blaine interrupted, "Let me drive you home, I don't have any plan tonight, anyway."

"Don't you need to accompany your boyfriend?"

"Sebastian?" Blaine raised his eyebrow, "No, he is in Los Angeles now, filming something god know what is it."

"Um…" Kurt hesitated, yesterday's lonely scene flashbacked, with an injured ankle, being alone is not a good option after all. He sighed, "If it is not too much trouble for you…"

"Not at all," Blaine smiled, trying to remove the shy boy's worry, "Come on, let's go." Then he started to push the wheelchair.

…

"Umm…no cracks," Blaine checked the X-ray through the light, "It is just a sprain. I'll give you some ibuprofens and you need to rest your right foot for 2 weeks. "

"So, not so bad." Kurt released," Dr. Anderson, thank you."

"You're welcome, and call me Blaine, please. Now, wait me for a minute, I'll go changing my clothes."

Five minutes later, Blaine rushed back, "Sorry kept you waiting."

Kurt shook his head, "I'm the one who should be sorry for causing so much trouble." He glanced at Blaine's outfit, a red checked bowtie, a purple coat, and a skintight light yellow trousers? Kurt laughed, _what a weird fashion taste?_

"Ha, you smile, thought you'd never smile to me," Blaine opened the gate of the ER and held for Kurt to wheel outside.

"Sorry for being cold to you yesterday," Kurt blushed again, "I thought you were irresponsible, but it was just my prejudgments."

"Then we are even now, I thought you are stone-hearted yesterday." Blaine stretched his hand to Kurt to help him get into the car.

Kurt held Blaine's hand, he could feel some calluses in the fingertips, but the palm was very soft and warm. For 3 years, finally someone was giving him the feeling of warm. "Umm, do you play guitar or something?"

Blaine started the engine, turning to Kurt with the how-do-you-know look.

"It's your calluses of your fingers, so I guess."

"Oh, that, I do play guitar," Blaine explained, "I love music. Although, I'm more into Katy than Gaga."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Maybe we could cooperate in the future?"_- God, he is perfect, Kurt. But he is already taken._ -That thought somewhat ached Kurt's heart a bit.

"Sure." Blaine looked back to the road, trying to disguise his ecstasy.

…

"Wow…it is a huge department," Blaine pulled open the big door of Kurt's attic.

"Um…Yes, this is the benefit you get from living far from uptown."

"So, you must wanna take a bath first, let me set it for you, where is it?"

"There, "Kurt pointed the direction. "Thank you. "

Blaine opened the water tap and tried the temperature. "You don't have to thank me every time，Kurt. I love taking care of sick people, that's one of my guilty pleasure."

"Um, so that's the reason you became a doctor?"

"One of many." Blaine wiped his hand dry. "Do you have anything to eat? You should take some food before you take the ibuprofen, otherwise it will damage your stomach."

"You don't have to explain to me," Kurt smiled, "I'm a doctor, too, remember? I knew the side effect of NSAID."

Blaine scratched his head, "Sorry, I always treat people like they are patients."

"You don't have to," Kurt laughed," It's an occupational disease, I have that too. For the food, I made some sushi this afternoon, you can find them in the fridge."

"You can make sushi? Who are you? Mr. Perfection?" Blaine opened the fridge. "Your girlfriend must be really lucky."

"Um, boyfriend, actually. That girl," Kurt pointed Rachael's photos on the shelf, "She is just my BFF." Kurt received the sushi plate handed by Blaine, then he heard a growling. "What is that?"

Blaine blushed, "It's my stomach. I haven't eaten anything since noon."

"Oh, come on, try some sushi, you are not allergic to seafood, right?" Seeing Blaine shaking his head, Kurt chose a salmon sushi and handed to Blaine.

"Yummy, they are even better than they look." Blaine took another one from Kurt, "So, where is your boyfriend now? At work?"

"Um, not exactly," Kurt looked down to the floor, biting his lower lip.

"Ah, I can hear the water coming out of the tub", Blaine rushed to the bathroom.

Kurt heard the sound of water stopped.

"It's ready." Blaine appeared again. "Do you wanna take the bath now?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine supported Kurt by the arm and headed for the bathroom.

"I…I can do it by myself now, thanks." Kurt blushed.

"No, I'm not gonna take the risk to let you break your other leg. It is so slippy here." Blaine frowned, "Come on, no need to be shy. I'm a doctor, remember? "

"O…OK…" Kurt felt his face was burning when Blaine unbuttoned his clothes, and his heart was racing so fast that he thought he was gonna have a heart failure.

Blaine took off Kurt's pants really carefully, trying not to touch the hurt ankle. He tried his best not to stare at Kurt's flawless skin, although when Kurt was totally naked, he still felt dizzy at that pale color. He lifted Kurt up gently and put him in the hot tub while Kurt was hide his face in his shoulder.

"Um…So…I'll leave you here. When you finish, just call me, OK?"

"Umm." Kurt nodded, trying to hide his body in the tub as much as possible.

Blaine shut down the bathroom's door, leaned on the door and cupped his own face._ -Damn, why I feel so turned on? Should be used to the male body, after all those years at the football team and the medical school and the hospital…Calm down. Blaine Anderson, don't screw it up, you wanna be a friend with him.-_

Blaine approached to the living room, poured himself a glass of cool water and turned on the TV. However, he couldn't focus on the screen instead of listening to the sound of the bathroom. So, when he caught the voice of "Blaine, could you take my pajama here?" he immediately jumped to the closet and find a pajama there_-it was not very difficult to find since Kurt's closet was incredible neat.-_he picked a silk set with coffee cups pattern on it.

When he opened the door, Kurt was struggling to get the bath towel. Blaine stepped up quickly, "You should wait for me." He used the towel to wrap Kurt's torso and dried it.

Kurt was too embraced to say a word when he got his pajama on with the help of Blaine. He hooked his arms in Blaine's neck and let him lifted up to the bed.

"Here we go." Blaine put Kurt in the bed and covered him with the blanket. Then a photo on the nightstand caught his eyes: in that photo Kurt was hold by a blonde with a Scottish woolen cap. He was smiling, that smile, which Blaine never seen in Kurt, was full of content and love. "So, h…he is your boyfriend?"

"Yes, Adam is." Kurt's face fell and sighed.

"What happed?" _Why you look so sad? _Blaine wondered.

Kurt hesitated, didn't know if he should tell this guy who only get to know for two days, however, the intuition told him he could trust this guy. "He…he has been in coma for 3 years."

Blaine's eyebrow raised. "Wha…Why?"

"It was me…"Kurt closed his eyes and cupped his face. "I hurt him."

_**The next chapter will come tomorrow. Please let me know what you think. Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Reviver

_**A/N：Warning: SMUT **_

**4. Reviver**

"It was me…"Kurt closed his eyes and cupped his face. "I hurt him."

"It was the third year since we started dating." Kurt swallowed, "We were like old couples as those lesbians, cuddling with a regular interval, no more flirting texts. I still loved him, but you know," Kurt shrugged, "I needed someone to make me feel good."

"Yeah, I understand. "Blaine agreed and gave the look to let him go on.

"So…there was someone I met at the music store…We…we chatted on line for a little bit. Then it came that night. "Kurt bit his lower lip, "He…Adam found out our texts by accident…And…We had a big, a huge fight."

"You beat him?"

"No, no, no…"Kurt shook his head violently, "I loved him too much to injury him. I mean, we had an argument. We were all furious afterwards. He thought I was threating on him. But I felt so aggrieved because I was so innocent…And…the argument ended with him running out of our department with rage. I was too angry to chase him immediately, which I regret so much till now." Kurt said in a tone so sad that Blaine couldn't help but to comfort him, so he held his hands. They were so cold and a little shaking. Blaine held and scrubbed them, trying to warm them.

Kurt sent a subtle smile to show thanks to Blaine's movements, and he continued, "I went out to find him 2 hours later. He was not at his home, nor anywhere. I rushed back, thought he might have come back here. According to Rachael," Kurt stopped for a while, "he…he came back once when I was out, but we missed. I searched for him for a whole night, he wouldn't answer my phone. And at dawn…I…got that call…The call…coming from the hospital, he was hit by a car…I was standing there, picking up the phone, looking at the sunrise...The sunrise was so bright and beautiful, however, it was the darkest moment in my life." Kurt trembled, "It was all my fault…I did that to him…I was a neurosurgeon, but I couldn't wake up my own lover and I couldn't even look at blood anymore so I quit and became a physician instead. I thought of killing myself for a thousand times, but I can't take the chance that if one day he'd wake up. I'm such an evil. It was all my fault…It was all my fault…" Kurt closed his eyes, trying to hold back the final outburst of tears, but he failed, he could feel the hot water dribbling. He was too afraid to open his eyes, scaring that Blaine will immediately walk away after hearing all this, until he felt a wet and gentle touch in his lips. It was so soft and full of affection that he felt his mind going totally blank for a moment, then he realized it was Blaine kissing him.

As seeing Kurt crying, a sharp pang of pain struck through Blaine like a knife and made each delicate fiber of his nature quiver. He felt nothing but an urge to kiss dry all his tears. He could feel Kurt became rigid then flinched. Blaine stretched his hand to cup Kurt's face. His skin was smooth as silk.

_-It is so wrong, yet it feels so right. Wait, Kurt, what are you doing, STOP!_–Startled, Kurt opened his eyes wide, pushed Blaine away, "Wha...Y…You can't…I can't do this…I'm still in love with…"

"Shh…"Blaine hushed, "I know, I know you still love him," his hazel eyes darkened, "I just want you to feel better. It won't hurt anybody, no one needs to know. " He, again, took Kurt's face in his hands and gently kissed him. That was a very, very long kiss, man's tongue pressed into the depths, took Kurt's revolt, so he let himself sunk in the pleasures yield.

"Tell me you don't want this." Blaine muttered beside Kurt's ear and then cherished the earlobe, covering his hand in the bulge of Kurt's pyjamas.

Kurt couldn't help but groaning. How he hated his sensitive body now. Realizing his own erection, finally, he gave up all his reasons and hesitations, melting in Blaine's embrace.

Sensing the same lust in those blue eyeballs, Blaine grinned, pecked slightly in Kurt's neck and removed his lovely pajama up. His skin was so white and flawless, Blaine could not even bear to leave a hickey. When his tongue licked the pink nipples, feeling the muscles of the person beneath tightened. He gently stroked his back, whispered, "Relax, my dear, all you need to do is enjoy."

Kurt felt Blaine kissing all the way down to his groin, and his hands stroking the inside of his thighs. His fingers trembling, inserting into Blaine's curls. Nor could he think or move, when Blaine's mouth latch onto his firm, he just closed his eyes tightly, feeling this warm and moist which he hadn't experienced for such a long time.

His organ was slowly but firmly accepted into deep inside of the other man's throat. Kurt moaning softly, caressing Blaine's hair and ears. After a while, the man becomes increasingly rapid. Finally, he felt a sudden emptiness, the man's mouth had left. But before long, he felt a little cold lubricant is coated on his entrance, the other man gently massaged in, let his sphincter to relax. Then a finger was in, he tensed, but Blaine moved slowly and stimulated the gland with a great patient.

After three fingers in, Kurt groaned , "m ... more .. Please ..."  
Blaine was a bit uncertain," Are you sure? You are still very tight."  
Kurt nodded, "100%". Then he felt Blaine gently caressed his buttocks and separated it. He could feel the man's strong advanced, slowly, to reach his depths.

He unconsciously arched his waist, groaned loudly.  
"Did I hurt you?" Blaine worried and stopped, "Is it your injured foot?"

Kurt bit the lower lip and shook his head, " N…no, no ... Don't stop, please…"  
Blaine eased down, continued his movements.  
Kurt stayed in the slight pain and joy alternately. With a constant moaning, the only thing he could feel was that strong insertion into the depth of his body and soul, with every thrust stimulating his prostate.

He felt the man's thighs constantly hitting his body, his hands on his crotch. Gradually, the man's one hand sliding to his penis, in addition to thrust through him, gently stroked his organ, making Kurt reach the peak, requiring a relief.

The man speeded the movements both of the body and hand. Trance for a few seconds, Kurt reached the climax, a dazzling white light took his feeling, and left him nearly losing his conscious.

Before falling into unconscious, Kurt seemed to feel that the man had reached his climax too in his body and slowly withdrew his firm.  
Hearing the man walking in the room, then he was helped being cleaned up, but he could only lay there, completely exhausted and satisfied.

_**So…So what do you think? I'm so nerves that no one will like this story.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Emulator

_**A/N: I'm really pissed off by 508. That was not my innocent Kurt!**_

**5. Emulator**

-ICU of Neurology -

Kurt stood still, alone, crutched, surrounded by a complete quiet, except for the monitors beeping and the ventilator sizzling, watching the man under his eyes , just as if were asleep as usual, which seemed like every morning before , would be woken up by kisses on his forehead.

He slowly sat down, putting the crutch aside, holding the hands of the man in bed, shaking slightly. "Wake up, my lazy bone, you have been sleeping for too long." He smiled yet the tears burst out, "wake up, what about your promise to watch the sappiest love story movie together? Why won't you just wake up? If it is some way you punishing me, I've got what I deserved. Three years, every day, I have to sleep with Ambien, you still think it's not enough? Please…I can't stand any more…Adam, I'm dying…To tell you, I…I was with someone else….Can't you hear me? I was with someone else! If this is some cheap soap opera, it is exactly the time you waking up now…" He turned from sobbing into crying, "Can't you hear me? I cheated on you, for real, this time. Don't you care anymore? Come punch me in the face! Come! Aren't you angry…or…or…you just don't love me anymore…" Kurt slip to the ground, on his knees, leaning on the bed, putting his head on Adam's hand, shut his eyes tightly, weeping.

Suddenly, his hand was covered by a warm palm. "Adam?" Kurt shocked, lifted his head and opened his eyes rapidly.

"…No, "The man gasped, "It's me, Blaine." The sound came from beside.

Kurt looked up, met the hazel pupils which were full of concern and sadness. "Why…How did you find me?"

"I went to your department after my shift, but you were not there. So I checked his name in the hospital system…Don't be mad. I'm not stalking you…I…I just want to give you this." He opened his bag, searching for something. "Here it is. It is a wood lock medicated balm made in Asian. My mother used to scrub it on my sprain. It was very effective."

Kurt smiled, wiped his tear, "Thank you, you really didn't have to." He struggled to stand up with the help of the other man. "Sorry to let you see me cry, again."

Blaine shook his head, "It didn't bother me at all. Come on, you need a hug. It was not your fault, honey, it was never your fault. Did they catch the driver?"

"No, it was a hit and run, and the CCTV went out somehow that day. They can't find the driver." Kurt sobbed a little. "Blaine…"

"Err?"

"Why…Why you care? Why you treat me so well?" His head tilted, big eyes widened.

"I…" The shorter man choked, "I don't know, to be honest. I... I just felt I had the responsibility to make sure you were fine. I know it sounds crazy. We met only 3 days ago, but I feel like we were known before, like, in an alternative world, and I...I find I'm worrying about you the whole day …"-_ And thinking of kissing you the whole day…_

Kurt grinned, although there were hundreds of questions in his mind,_ -Wasn't that a one night stand thing for you? How about Sebastian? Will you leave him or will you keep the relationship? Will you leave me after I healed?_ - he just standing there, kept silence, not willing to leave this firm shoulder. Just, for one time, let him be selfish, just for this one time.

_**I have to leave for my shift now, so sorry for today's update being so little. But I will come back tomorrow. Just let me know what you think!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Emulator-2

_**A/N: To the-power-of-love: Blaine was just so sweet that he didn't want to hurt anybody, Kurt nor Sebastian. And Kurt was too proud to show his love. But with a couple loving each other so much, they will figure anything out, right? _**_

**6. Emulator-2**

-ER-

It was one of those "unlucky nights".

"Dr. Anderson, we've got a patient transferred from the district hospital, car accident 3hr ago, 23, male, lost conscious since injury, with a lucid interval of 1 hour."

"Any CT scan?"

"Yes, here you are."

Blaine checked the CT scan film through light, "Shit, an epidural hematoma in the central line! Get the CBC, ICP, blood gas!"

"ICP 275, Hb 65!" The nurse reported.

"Damn, his left pupil is enlarged. Get me the neurosurgeon, tell him we have a severe brain injury, probably combined with a hernia! Come to Room 6 of ER ASAP!"

"Sorry, doctor, the neurosurgeon is on surgery now, can't come down right now."

"What?" Blaine shouted, "No, this one couldn't be waiting! He must come here!"

"Can't make it, sir!" said the nurse, "Huge brain aneurysm, bleeding fiercely now!"

"Damn it! Where is Prof. Schuester?"

"Already connected. Need 1hr to drive back. "

_-Damn, how could I deal with this? Wait for professor or transfer to other hospital?_ Blaine furrowed his eyebrows.

"Give me that CT scan." A calm voice came from Blaine's back.

"Kur…Dr. Hummel!" Blaine turned around, "Right, you were a neurosurgeon, check this patient for me. Thank you!"

Kurt took the film, stated without hesitation, "It is an epidural hematoma, and the hematoma is over 20ml. He can't wait for 1 hour. He needs surgery now! Get OR prepared!"

"But," Blaine rubbed his hands, "we don't have any neurosurgeon who can do it now. It's too close to the midline, and I'm afraid to damage the sinuses, causing big bleeding, I cannot do it alone…"

"I can do it." Kurt repeated, "I will do it."

"Didn't you…?" -_Didn't you say you couldn't deal with blood now? Isn't it the reason you quit neurosurgery?_ But seeing that pair of blue eyes, firm and confident, Blaine threw away his doubts, knowing this is not a time to ask that question.

"But your foot?" Blaine pointed to the crutch. "Can it take for that long?"

"Give me a shot," Kurt said in no expression, "I mean, give my ankle a local injection of Ropivacaine_**（**__**AN:A kind of anesthetics.**__**）**_"

"But…"Blaine still concerned.

"Are you going to waste time arguing with me or are we saving life now?" Kurt said with an unquestionable tone.

-OR-

Kurt lifted his sterile hands, let the nurse to help him put on the gown. He looked at Blaine, who was standing at the assistant position with the eyes asking him: are you sure? Kurt nodded towards him and walked to the patient's head.

"Scalpel." Kurt held out his hand to the instrument nurse.

"Scalpel. "The nurse gave him it.

Kurt held the scalpel, draw a notch on the patient's scalp and the blood flew out

_-The past flashbacked… _

_Young people… _

_Man… _

_Car accident._

_Head…_

_Bloodbath… _

_Red. Everything was so red..._

_Fresh blood…_

_Everywhere…_

_The smell, like iron…_

_His face, he was Adam!_

_The smell, he couldn't stand it, he was vomiting…_

_It was all his fault, his fault…_

Kurt was breathing so rapidly that he couldn't catch it. Heartache and feeling of vertigo is coming to him again.

"Hey, hey, Dr. Hummel, Kurt? Kurt!" Gloved hand caught his arm. "Look at me, Kurt, look at me."

Kurt was waked from memory finally, searching the hazel eyes.

"Great. "Blaine smiled in his eyes, "Hey, you are saving this young man's life. His name is Brian Mountainburg. You are saving Brian's life. Can you save his life?"

"Brian?"_- He is not Adam, right, he is not._ "Right, yes, yes, I can, I will save him. "Kurt murmured as if he was sleepwalking.

"Good. You are doing well, Kurt. Now, look at my chest, breath with my rhythm, will you do that for me?"

Kurt nodded, following the instruction, finally able to find his original breath rate.

"Good, I'm so proud of you, Kurt. Now I'm going to remove this gauze, and you will see the point of the bleeding. We will co work to stop the bleeding. Shall we?"

"Yes." Kurt inhaled. "Give me the bipolar coagulation."

…

"End of surgery." Kurt claimed, "Time: 2:30am."

Blaine let out a long sigh of relief, "It's great, I'm so proud of you, Kurt, and you saved him. You really should come back to…"

"Blaine?" Kurt interrupted. "Blaine…" His voice lowered.

"Umm?" Blaine took his gloves off, watching the nurses moving the patient out of the operation room.

"Will you please hold me?" The shy man blushed, whispered, trying not to get the nurses heard, "I…I can't walk by myself now."

Blaine felt his heart aching, _how could he forget his injured ankle?_ He quickly stepped forward to hold Kurt. Then all in a sudden, his phone rang.

"Hi, Bling-Bling, guess who is back in town? Your lover! I don't know why you are not picking me up at the airport, but I will forgive you if you serve me well tonight." The man in the phone giggled, "And I bring some gifts for you, it is…"

"Seb," Blaine frowned, "It is really not a good time, I'm kind of busy, still in hospital. I'm too tired, gonna rest here."

"Why? Your shift should be ended 2 hours ago. How dare you do this to me? Why you always act like that? I can't stand anymore…"The angry man roared.

Blaine put the phone far from his ear, frowned, then he noticed Kurt was shaking, couldn't stand his own body weight a minute longer, so he sighed, "Good night, Seb!" Then he hanged out the chattering phone, and turned it off. He squeezed his arm on the waist of Kurt, smiled to him, "Let's go home, my hero."

_**A/N**__**：**__**If any medical terminology bothers you, please point out, I'll add the explanations later.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Rooted

**7****．****Rooted**

On the drive home.

"Blaine, can I ask you something? How did you meet Sebastian?" Kurt tried not to sound showing any emotion, "He is an actor, and you're a doctor, looks like there will be no intersection?"

"Well, we met at school, the glee club, the Warblers," Blaine answered, "He…he was my first love…He found my nature actually…I…I used to date girls…One day, after a rehearsal, he pushed me against the wall and kissed me, it felt so right. That was the moment I realized that I'm a gay."

Kurt was shocked, "So, y…you never date others since?"

Blaine nodded, "I'm not that kind of person that will easily say 'Goodbye' out…"

"So," Kurt's voice raised a little, "You had thought of saying 'goodbye' to him?"

Blaine choked a bit, he did not recognize his own subconscious. "I do not know," he shook his head, "Sometimes, he is a control freak, I'm like a puppet manipulated; Sometimes he seems totally don't care about me; but sometimes he is very gentle to me. I think none of us is perfect, so we all have to compromise sometimes." He shrugged.

"In that case, then," Kurt played with his clothes, looking out the window, "Well, what is your impression about me? Sometimes I what and sometimes I what else?"

"You?" Blaine giggled, "Sometimes you are a dancing queen, and sometimes you are a doctor?"

Kurt punched his fist slightly on Blaine's thigh, "I'm talking seriously!"

"Well," Blaine thought for a while, stopped laughing, "sometimes you are so confident and have that I –can-overcome-everything momentum, sometimes you seem so fragile and vulnerable." -_And this contrast is the reason I felt in love with you, also because the same reason I can't say it out loud, I do not have the qualification to love you, you deserve better._

Kurt stayed in silence for a while, "Do you want to know what you are in my opinion?"  
" Buoy?" Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, smiled, " I support you when you are drowning, and when you reach the shore you can discard me."

"I will n…"-_ I will never dump you. But if it is not the thing you want…_"I…I can stand strong, I can swim."

"Sure you can." Blaine smiled with adoration.

-Kurt's Department-

Kurt was lying, his back leaning on the bed board, watching Blaine sitting on the bedside, putting his foot on his knees, scrubbing the balm on his swollen ankle and massaging it. It was so comfortable that he wished this moment will last forever.  
"Blaine? "Kurt stroked his own neck, "Thank you..."  
"It was nothing"-_ I love touching your silk skin anyway._

"No, I didn't mean this...Not only this...You got me through the whole blood phobia thing..."  
Blaine looked up, "It was not me. It was yourself who conquer that. Though I knew you would be brave when you were facing those obstacles, wouldn't you?" He continued his hands' movement, "I knew it when I first saw you, and you are a pride warrior queen, with a great sense in vogue."  
Kurt chuckled, flushing by the flatter. "Still, I would never make it without you..."  
"So..." Blaine smirked, said in a teasing tone, "You owe me something. Can I make a request now?"  
"What do you want?" Kurt expressed a curious look.  
"I want you back...back to surgery...You belong here, Kurt" Blaine quickly stated, leaving no time for Kurt to protest, "You are a born surgeon. Your hands never shacked, even your body was quivering, even you couldn't breathe, the scalpel in your hand still stayed firm and you did every step in the right place..."  
Kurt stunned, it was something he never realized, never noticed. How could this man know him even better than him? "I...I don't know yet...But, I will reconsider it, latter, I promise..."  
"Ah, how stupid I am! I shouldn't push this on you right now. It had been more than enough for you today. All you need now is some sleep." Blaine put his foot back to the blanket, kissed him on the forehead, and turned the nightlight off.  
In the dark, Kurt finally found the courage to do the things he would never dare to do when he could see Blaine's face: he grabbed Blaine's wrist, inhaled, "Don't leave, stay here for me..." He spoke it in such a subtle voice that he was afraid no one could hear, however, he got the reply.  
"If that's what you want, babe."  
Kurt could feel the man approaching him and lying besides, then the warmth overwhelmed him. He was held tide like he was the most precious thing in the world. Rest in the peace and safety, he gradually fallen asleep, even forget that he hadn't took any sleeping pills today.

-Blaine' house-

"Here you are, this!" Sebastian put a set of purple suit on Blaine' sitting sofa, "I bought in LA; put it on, walk with me on the red carpet of the awards ceremony."  
Blaine sighed, "I don't want to go."  
"Look, I do not know what happened during the week I was gone, I'll take it that you were having a man-struation, we all know that you will depress for some time. But you have to attend that, or for god sake who knows what those paparazzi will write, I do not want to have negative news when I am competing the role of _Arrow_. You know people like that my boyfriend is a decent smart surgeon. Anyway, as long as you walk, smile, wave. It is simple. "

"Fine." Blaine gave up rebelling, "when is it?"

"Next month, you'd better get a haircut, my curly puppy."

_**A/N: I feel so sorry for Grant. I really love him, but we have to have bad guys, right? Coming back tomorrow! Reviews, please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Edifier

**8. Edifier**

_**-ER-**_

"Give this to the plastic doll," Santana threw a _Dermatix_ onto Blaine's desk, "Silicone gel, preventing the scar. Your boyfriend was just bothering me too much in the phone!"

"Sorry, and thank you!" Blaine smiled.

"Don't mention it, Blainey. So…" She smirked, "When are you going to break up with him?"

"Wha…? Why? I'm not breaking up with him. Why you even asked?"

"Mexican third eye," The girl pointed to the region between her two eyebrows, "Because you love Kurt, the way you stared at him, come on! I can feel the Endorphins' smell…"

"I…" Blaine sighed, _can't lying to this former cheerio captain, can he?_ "I can't leave Sebastian."

"Why? Is it because his family?"

"That's…" Blaine rolled his eyes, "absurd. No! It's…complicated. Ten years is a long time, Satan, I just can't imagine my life without him."

"You coward just do not want to fight the status and always stay in your comfort zone. First you listened to your dad, then your brother, followed by Sebastian. The only thing you fight was coming out of the closet and that was helped by Seb."

Blaine choked, and he tried to swallow, "I just don't want to hurt anybody. People usually call it 'self-sacrifice' instead of 'coward', Santana. It will be too harsh to him, and difficult for me…"

"Especially when you are working at his father's hospital!"

"Grrr…I told you that's not the reason! I came here with the same reason just as you! It is one of the best private hospital in NY! Now, if you don't have anything important to say, I have cases to deal with!"

"Ok, I'm leaving." The girl gave a give-up pose, "But the day you have to face your own heart will come soon. You're just an ostrich burring his head in the sand. Think about who was the last person you thought about before sleep! Was it Sebastian?"

Blaine let out a breath of frustration, looked down on his case folders.

_**-Sebastian's House-**_

"So, you get the hair cut." Sebastian looked at Blaine's head, "I love it when you gel it so delicately."

"My father used to have me gel it all the time." Blaine shrugged.

"You were a good boy, weren't you? So he still can't forgive you being gay?"

"Never. He'd probably wish he hadn't have a son like me." Blaine kept his eyes on the TV.

"Even you went to med school as his wish?"

"Even I went to med school as his wish."

"So who is going to run his hospital in Ohio in future?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"My brother Cooper," Blaine held the remote, changing channels, "I never mind, though. He is always their proud. -_Blaine, why couldn't you just being like your big brother?_ _-Blaine, why wouldn't you being cardio surgeon like your big brother? _" Blaine glanced Sebastian, "I thought you already knew it. Why do you start to care today?"

"It's…just…" Sebastian smirked, "I'm thinking of maybe they could come to the Christmas party of the hospital here this year?"

Blaine got amused, "That's wired, for you, Seb. You're never into family things. Why? Is it your father planning something? Like, buying my father's hospital or something?"

"No, no, no…It has nothing to do with him."_ -It was me, actually_. Sebastian quickly responded, "Anyway, what do you want for Christmas? A dildo?" Sebastian giggled.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Surprise me."_ –What will Kurt want for Christmas?_

_**-Hospital's Café-**_

"One media drip," Blaine spoke to the waiter, "and a cup of non-fat mocha for this gorgeous."

"You know my coffee order?"

"Of course I do!" Blaine answered with an I-don't-know-why-you-even-ask expression.

They walked side by side and took the seats beside the window.

"So, you are having the afternoon shift?" Blaine asked.

"Umm…Right." Kurt lowered his head down, unconsciously placed the sugar bags one by one on the table.

"Anything going wrong? "Blaine showed concern.

"It's…the suggestion you made that night…"

Blaine leaned his body forward, "And? What do you think?"

"I…think you were right…Actually, I have sent the application to the Personnel Section," Kurt sighed, "however, they said it would be difficult. The neurosurgery department don't want any extra staff now. They will keep my form in case though. But it will be the end of the story, probably."

"Don't worry." Blaine held Kurt's hands, "I heard that they were planning to build a new section in the other district. There will be chances."

"I hope so. And I heard that our hospital was going to buy a new HDCT machine, is it true?"

"I guess so." Blaine shrugged, "It seemed that the hospital got some generous donation this year."

Blaine took a sip of his coffee, "Kurt, may I ask a question? Do you…ever…do something you don't want to?"

"What do you mean? Get bullied?"

"Umm, not quite, but something like that."

"Well," Kurt rotated the coffee cup in his hands, "there was once upon a time, in the high school, I…got voted as the Prom Queen…" He paused for a little while, "I felt so humiliated that wanted to just hide and run, I even…cried, but, in the end, I went back to the stage, stood up to the bullies and got crowned, showing everyone that they could not bring me down. Because," He continued with firm eyes, "I thought of what my grandmother used to say:'illegitimi non carborundum'."

"What did that mean?"

"Don't let the bastards get you down."

_**A/N: As you may guess, something big will happen around Christmas!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Revulsion

_**A/N: I planned to post it the same date as it was in the novel, but since it was finished, I didn't want to wait to see what you think of it!**_

_**Warning: Nonconsensual sex involved.**_

**9. Revulsion**

Dec. 23rd

8:30am Hospital

It was a crazy week. The snow added the atmosphere of the Christmas as much as it added the patients. Blaine had to work over time every day while doing all the paper work like the evaluation of those interns and the fund application of his own research next year. He felt into sleep every time his head hit the pillow, leaving no time to think about his personal life nor his own feelings. It was until he got the phone from Sebastian asking about the color of bow tie he was gonna wear tonight so he could chose the brooch to match him that he realized it was 23rd already and that the prom of the hospital was held tonight. He was thrilled with the idea that he could meet Kurt today. It had be several days that he met Kurt since their shift didn't overlap these days. It gonna be a great night, maybe he could dance with Kurt, or even, do a duet, Blaine smiled to himself. He stretched to his pocket, checked the box inside, enjoying the soft touch of the velvet surface. _Will he like it? He has to like it._

8:00pm Prom

The auditorium was decorated with a style of 70s with a huge Christmas tree in the center.  
Blaine was greeted and giving greetings to the acquaintances. But the only person he wanted to see now was still absent. He sighed, looked at Sebastian who was accompanying his farther, surrounded by those leaders of the hospital. He knew he should probably go there and accomplish his social obligation, but he just felt he didn't want to. He deliberately delay the time until Sebastian disappeared to the backstage in order to prepare for the show. He sighed, squeezed himself through the crowds when a tall skinny guy at the gate caught his attention. "Kurt!" A smile appeared in Blaine's face.  
All in a sudden, the spot light opened and the stage was now as bright as day. People flushed to the stage when the choir showed up. As the solo of Sebastian began, everyone's attention was attracted to him, he did have a good voice that even Blaine could not deny. But he was not in the mood listening when he fought the way to Kurt.

Finally, he was able to touch the man in his dreams. "Hi, you look amazing tonight!" Blaine patted the shoulder of the man who was wearing a fit Dior Homme suit and a silver vintage pin in the collar of white shirt. "And I'm more than happy to see you don't need a crutch anymore."  
Kurt turned his head, giving Blaine a familiar smile, but there's something different in that smile, which Blaine could not tell. "Hi, Blaine, I'm fine now, and you look stunning too."

Blaine stared at those light-pink lips, suppressing the urge to kiss them with all his strength.

Kurt looked back to the stage, "He is different when he's on stage. He does have some glamour for the audience..."  
"Yeah, he used to stay in the Broadway before he turned to the movies." Blaine quickly approved, eager to end this topic. " So, what is your plan for Christmas?"  
"I have to be on duty on the afternoon of Christmas Eve, so I guess I have to spend my Christmas in NY."  
Blaine smiled, _Great! _"Don't tell me you are gonna spend your Christmas reading those medical books alone. If you don't have any accompany, you can come to our party!" Blaine took two glasses of Mojito, handing one to Kurt.  
"Blaine," Kurt took a sip of the alcohol, "I…I have something to tell you…"Then his voice was covered up by the applause and cheers of the ended song.  
Kurt had to stop his statements, and clapped along with the audience.

Around by the dimmed lights, only a bunch of spotlight shined on Sebastian, who was speaking into the microphone.  
" Thank you guys! Well, in this joyous and peaceful holiday, I have an important good news to announce."  
People quieted down and got curious, so did Blaine.  
"Everyone knows me and Blaine have been together for a long time, so, as the gay marriage is legal now." he exposed a signature smile," This month, we're engaged! I'd like to share this great news to all your guys that I love and care. Thank you for your blessing! "  
Blaine petrified, standing still, not even blinking. _What? What did he say? Did he say engaged? With whom? Me? I'm engaged? With him? What? _

He was trying to shout _"NO!" _when the people surrounding him were pushing him to the side of Sebastian, but he just opened his mouth and closed it. He seemed to be floating in the air, completely lost his control to his own body. His friends, his teachers, his superiors were smiling to him, clapping at him, congratulating him. He was feeling surrounded by dense mist, he could not hear anything, could not see anything. He could only see Kurt, in this crowded room, as if only he and Kurt existed. He saw Kurt smiling at him, but he felt it was coming out of reluctance. He laughed so beautifully, anyone else will consider that smile coming out of joy, but Blaine just know that smile contained so much bitter. He tried to explain that he didn't know anything, that he was not engaged, but there was already too much distance between him and Kurt, there was no way Kurt could hear what he said. He saw Kurt using his lip language to say "congratulations" and then he turned back, left the noisy room. Watching his back, Blaine felt his heart was empty as hollow.

10:55pm Sebastian's house

"What the hell are you doing?!" Blaine shut the door and roared loudly.

"Calm down," Sebastian expressed a nonchalant smile, "I don't know why you act so angry."

"Maybe because that you just told everybody that I was engaged without my consent! I didn't know a thing about it!"

"Now you know it." Sebastian shrugged, "Are you saying that you don't want to marry me, my little puppy?" _I know you so well, you will never deny me._  
"Argh…I…" Blaine fell into couch with frustration, "I don't know what to say!" He covered his face with hands.  
"I know, Blaine," Sebastian twined Blaine's curls with his index finger. "I'm not stupid. I knew you had a crush on that Kurt thing."

Blaine astonished. "Wh…what? No! I'm not!"

Sebastian smirked, "Really? Look, I don't mind. I know it was a one-time thing. We had been together for such a long time, I'm not surprised that you find something fresh in other guys," He inserted his fingers into Blaine's head and pushed it to his own, stared to his eyes, "as long as you are mine. If it didn't bother you, it won't bother me, I own you after all." He pulled Blaine's head backwards with his left hand, and sucked his neck, "God, you taste so good. It has been a long time since we had sex. I just miss your body, I love that I could know every echo I will gain from your body with my action. Scream for me, baby!" His other hand got into Blaine's clothes, pinched his right nipple, and rubbed it hard.  
"Ah…N…No…"Blaine can't help but moaned loudly, "STOP! Seb, stop, I don't want it!"

"Oh, you want it, you will want it." Sebastian pushed Blaine down to the couch, and pined his resisting hands up to his head. Blaine struggled, trying to kick him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, watch out, babe!" Sebastian avoided the attack, he pressed Blaine, put all his weight on him and said to his ear, "You'd better think twice before you reject me or do you want your sweetheart get fired?"

Blaine's eyes widened, "You can't do that!"

"Of course I can, his fellowship will be ended immediately, and he won't be able to match any hospital in NY anymore. But, I will not do it." He smirked, "I don't want my fiancé sad." He kissed Blaine's nipple then all the way down to the navel, used his tongue to circle it, knowing this was the erogenous zone of Blaine and he was satisfied to find Blaine was breathing fiercely.

"All you have to do is picking up a ring, and a date." He unbuckled the belt, "Actually, you can even bring him here, I wanna taste that pale skin, too." Blaine felt so gross but all his nerves seemed to lose their function.

"If you behave well, I may even make them to approve his application, Blainey. He could be neurosurgeon again, won't you be happy for him?" Blaine stunned with the words. He thought of Kurt, his smile, his tears, no, he didn't want to see him crying anymore. Kurt was the one person that he wanted to save more than anyone else in the world. He could never ruin his future, he deserved so much more.

Blaine stared at the ceiling, he could feel his pants being taken off, but he didn't care anymore. He felt the frog came back and protected him from harm, like the man got his thighs wide open was not himself. He just drowned in his desperation. He was not desperate because he was being raped but because the tiny hope that he could hold Kurt's hands had flew away and gone forever.

The pain of his back entrance pulled him back to the reality a little, he knew he was inserted in without any warning or preparation. He screamed but no sound was leaving his lips; he thought he was crying but there was no tears on his face. He was pierced through harshly, every thrust on his buttock was strong and without any mercy. All he could do was focusing on ignoring the shadow that was moving. Soon, soon he could go home, soon he could see his Kurt, soon. He was so innocent and perfect. If he could not bring happy to him, at least he could suffer for him. When he felt that shadow reached orgasm inside his body, he suppressed nausea sweeping off him, shut his eyes tight and bit his lower lips so hard that he could feel the taste of blood.

_**A/N: Please don't hate me. Reviews, pleeeease.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Eve-1

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had to work overnight with an aching stomach last night. We are reaching the climax. Enjoy.**_

10. Eve-1

Dec. 24th

8:00 am

Blaine walked into Room 6, sat in the chair and frowned as the pain came from behind spread through his spine. His waist was also very sore, and he pulled the sleeves a little longer to cover the purple marks of his wrists. Thank god there was little patient today, since no one would go to hospital in Christmas Eve unless they are really dying and also thank god that Kurt's shift was in the afternoon, as that he didn't know how to face him now. So he could just stay numb with a book opened in front of him without reading, then a familiar sound coming from behind.

"Your boyfriend, oh, no, your fiancé was really pissing me off," That plastic surgeon appeared with a pony rail strictly combed to the back, "After he found the wound I sewed very pretty, which was, not surprising of course, he kept sending me photos of those scars all over his body to let me check if I could make them better, look at this one on his forearm formed 3 years ago," She looked into his telephone, and showed to Blaine, "Is it look like some scratches caused by someone grabbing his wrist? Were them caused by you when you two doing some SM things? They…Oh my Lord, what happened?" When she caught the face of Blaine into her sight, she shouted.

"Nothing, Santa, I'm fine." Blaine turned his head down, pretending to read the book.

"Fine? You are not fine! Look at the black circles around your eyes! It seems like you were being raped all night…Oh my god! Am I saying it right? Tell me it was not true."

"Of course it was not true! You are being ridicules." Blaine stood up, trying not to make eye contact with that Mexican witch, "And I really wanna be alone now!" He quickly picked up the phone on the wall, spoke into it: "Nurse, page me if any patient comes, I'll be in the on call room."

"You are not escaping from me before you tell me what happened!" Santana followed Blaine all the way he reached the males on call room.

"Leave me alone!" He got into the room and shut it down. He took off his white coat, put it on the coat rack, left with the surgical undergarment and lied on the bed, since he hadn't been sleep all night, he was feeling so exhausted now and fell into sleep gradually.

11:45am

Kurt opened the gate of ER with a bottle of diet cola in hand. He knew there was still 15minutes until his shift, but it was kind of his routine to come here earlier so he could change the clothes and get familiar with the patients handed over from the last shift.

He typed the password on the door and stepped in, put the cola on the table at door, and started to release his scarf when he found the man in the inner bed. He stopped his movement for a little while when he figured it out whom he was. He sighed, continued to take off his clothes, then suddenly the sight caught his eyes, he thought he had seen it wrong, so he walked forward to check it. However, his concern was firmed. It was like a knife stabbing through his heart when he saw the bruises and abrasions on Blaine's wrists and arms which were put outside of the blanket. He can't help but putting his hand over his mouth to stop from crying out so it turned into sobbing.

Blaine robbed his eyes, _Is someone coming in? Is it the one who is gonna take over my shift?_ "Oh my god, you are freaking me out, Kurt! Why are you c…? Oh!" He quickly hid his arms into the blanket.

"Wh…what was that? Blaine? What happened?"

"It was nothing, Kurt! Stop worrying, I'm totally fine."

"Really?" Kurt leaned forward, took the blanket away in no time, "Tell me! What's that?"

"It's…" Blaine blinked, trying to figure some white lies out while trying to cover those bruises with his hands.

"Are they hickeys or bruises?" Kurt raised one of his eyebrows up, "Wait…"He sat down at the bed, lift the undergarment up fast before Blaine could stop it，and more wounds on the chest and abdomens came into his sight. "NO! These can't be hickeys!"

"It…" Blaine choked.

"Are they caused by that guy?" Kurt still couldn't believe his eyes.

Blaine had no choice but nodded.

Kurt sighed, "W…Were you forced to…? Or…" he could feel there was a lump in his throat, "Was it voluntary? Like, some god-know-what-it-is play?"

"We played a little out there…"Blaine thought of disguising everything, but when he looked into those blue eyes, they were turning into dark color now because of anger and concern, he knew he could never lie to them. He bit his lower lip, closed his eyes and then sighed, "No…It was not me…"

"So that was…" Kurt stood up immediately, "I'm gonna kill that guy!"

"No, please!" Blaine grabbed his hand, "I…I don't want anybody know, please, don't tell anybody. It's not a big deal, I'm a man, come on!" he squeezed a smile, "They're actually better than they looked. I… I'm not hurt at all!"

"Your terrible liar!" Kurt sighed, sat back to the bed, "You cannot come back to that guy! Ah, wait a minute!" He rushed out.

5 minutes later, he came back, "Ok, it's done! I've called Gilbert to take my shift, he lives in the hospitals' dorm, gonna be here in 15 minutes. "

Blaine couldn't believe his ears, "Y…You are asking someone to take your shift? Aren't you a workaholic?"_ The one could study a rare case in front of the computer for 10 hours without eating or rest__？__The one who never took a day off for 3 years?_

"Yes, I am." Kurt rolled his eyes, "although I'd rather call it 'self-discipline', but I also know there are things weigh more than work. Anyway, you are coming to my home with me, and now, I'm gonna get you some medicine first. "

"I…don't wanna bother you…I can come back to my own house…" The voice of Blaine faded out when he saw the firm eyes of the tall boy.

"No, you cannot. He will find you there." Kurt came out with a Dom's tone, which froze Blaine and then melt with the protection meaning hidden in the words.

6:15pm

Blaine heard someone cocking and he could smell the food flavor. He stretched, the mattress and pillow were so soft, he did not want to leave._ Wait, this is not my bed, ah, this is Kurt's bed, how long have I slept?_ He checked his iPhone. 15 messages and 8 calls? All from Sebastian…He sighed and was going to check the mailbox when Kurt opened the door.

"Great, you are awake." He closed the door behind him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah…" Blaine nodded immediately.

Kurt beamed, sat down at the bed. He held Blaine's hand, sighed, touched the bruises on Blaine's arm gently, "Are they still hurting badly?"

"No, as long as you touch, they are cured, my fairy godmother." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt let out of a breath, "How could you still joke now? Please tell me you are not going to marry that guy…"

"I'm not!" Blaine answered so quickly that even he was shocked.

"You are not?" Kurt's eyebrows raised, "Really?"

"Err…I…I don't know…" Blaine hesitated, thinking of the deal between him and Sebastian. _I'm not giving up now._

"I know it would be hard…" _Since you love him so much, you are engaged and he is your first love. I would never compare…_Kurt lifted Blaine's hand up to his mouth, kissed the bruise on it softly, "I…I just don't want you get hurt anymore…"

Blaine was touched by the warm saying, then he could feel a hot wet thing falling onto his wrist. _Are you crying for me, Kurt? Oh God…What should I do? How can I stop him crying? _"I…I…Oh…Right, I have a Christmas present for you." He reached for the coat putting on the chair besides the bed and stretched into the pocket.

"What is this?" Kurt wiped his tears, opened the dark red velvet box. "A ring? With a bowtie? It's so cute! I love it!"

Blaine grinned, "Yes. A promise ring."

"Promise what?"

"To defend you even if you are wrong, to surprise you, to always pick up your phone calls, to bake you cookies twice a year, and mostly to remind you how "perfectly imperfect" you are." Blaine stated it while looked deep into Kurt's eyes, the he put his hand on Kurt's cheek while his lips met Kurt's. He kissed him for a long time, but never got kissed back nor pushed away.

"I…I don't know…" After they parted, Kurt said in a low voice, looking down to ground.

Blaine breathed rapidly, feeling his heart jumping out._ He could hide no more. He couldn't hide it any more._ The words just burst out by themselves, "I…I love you, Kurt…You moved me, when you cry, when you laugh, when you fight, fight for our patient, fight for the unfair fate, fight for your own career, and, fight for me… I love you, Kurt. I can't help it although I've told myself a thousand time that I couldn't…I just can't stop loving you!" Blaine felt tears running inside his eyes.

Kurt froze, he closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears coming out. "I…I have something to tell you, Blaine." He couldn't face Blaine, he was afraid he was going to crush down before the man he cared so much.

_-"Kurt? Kurtie baby, come on, the turkey is ready!" _A voice coming from the kitchen interrupted the freezing moment.

"Wh…Who is that?" Blaine frowned. "It's not Rachael, right?" It was a man's voice.

"No," Kurt shook his head, opened his eyes with a kind of sorrow in them that Blaine had never seen before. "That is the thing I want to tell you. I wanted to tell you last night. That is…him. Blaine."

Blaine felt his heart stop beating. "Who?"

"That's…Adam. He, Adam is awake, Blaine."

_**A/N: I'm such an evil. Coming back soon! Let me know what you think. Do you like the protective Kurt? _**_


	11. Chapter 11 Eve-2

_**A/N: Warning: SMUT. Enjoy, will you? I don't know…**_

11. Eve-2

The whole world paused for a long time in Blaine's mind, he opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again after he finally could inhale some oxygen. "That's...that's great...Ha? Some kind of Christmas miracle?"  
Kurt nodded. "Maybe...It was the HDCT imported to our hospital lately, which discovered a tiny clot near the pons that was not appeared in the common CT before and Prof. Schuester helped to remove it..."  
"When was that? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Three days ago. I didn't want to give people hope then disappointed them, so I kept it to myself. I'm sorry..."  
"You don't have to...So, he knew I'm here?"  
Kurt nodded. "Yes...Oh. Don't worry, I didn't tell him what happened, I just said that you had an argument with your ...fiancé." As saying the last word, an onslaught of jealousy hit him.  
"Kirtie my sweet, what are you..." A man with a light brown woolen stripped sweater appeared at door, spoke with a British accent, "Oh, hello, Blaine, you are awake. I'm Adam. Sorry I can't shake your hand as holding this. Come out and eat with us, come on!"  
"Adam! Put that down, you are still in recovery!"  
"Come on, it's just a small plate, I can totally handle it!"  
"Just put it down! "Kurt pretended to be furious and Adam finally gave up, giving him a look full of love and affection.

_I wanna touch him.  
I wanna hold him in my arms.  
I wanna kiss him.  
I wanna feel inside him.  
Go get him, Blaine Anderson  
No! I can't!  
Why not? The man you loves so much is right there, you can touch him if you stretch your arm! Go get him!  
No... I can't...Look at him, look at them... He loves him...I will never win...I can't be in the way of his happiness...  
_  
"Blaine? Blaine? Are you Ok?"  
"You must be very hungry, since you have been staring at the turkey for 10 minutes! "Adam giggled to Blaine.  
Blaine blushed.  
Kurt chuckled, "All right, let's start or it will be too late, I need to send you back to hospital, Adam, before 9 o'clock and I also need to be the elf for the sick children tonight!"  
"Kurt...Please...I don't wanna go back! "Adam pleaded.  
"That's not an option! You just had brain surgery 3 days ago! I have promised Prof. Schuester that. Actually, if I were not a doctor, you'd never get the chance to leave hospital today!"  
"Ok, ok, my doctor, can I at least be the audience for my elf?"  
"That, yes, you may." Kurt smiled, handing the salad to Blaine, "that plastic surgeon will come too, I think you know her."  
"Santana?" Blaine put some salad in his palate, "Yes. So what song are you going to sing?"  
"Here Comes Santa Clause"  
"Oh, love that song, maybe I could play the piano for you..."  
"Really?" Kurt grinned, "That will be great, I was gonna play it myself but since that I'm not very good at it ..."  
"So..."Adam looked at Blaine, "When is your wedding?"  
Blaine choked and coughed a few times.  
"Adam!" Kurt sent a glance of blame to Adam.  
"What? A little argument about the ornaments of the wedding is not going to change anything, Right?" Adam showed an expression of innocent.  
Blaine wiped his mouth with the napkin, "You told him what?"  
Kurt winked, "About your argument of the color of the table cloth, you liked it purple while he insisted dark blue, right?"  
"R...right...Umm, well, about the time, we haven't decided yet, we are just engaged..."  
"Well, I think maybe you should ask Kurt about the decoration of a wedding, he is really good at it."  
"Umm... Yeah...I guess so." Blaine was so eager to change the topic, "So, Adam, any clue for who hit you?"  
"No..."Adam shook his head.  
"He is till suffering from the retrograde amnesia. "Kurt added.  
"I couldn't remember why I even there. "Adam sighed.  
Blaine nodded, "Consider your situations of brain damage, that makes sense. I think coming back to that place might help you to remember."  
"Yes, but I think it is too early for him, "Kurt stroked the shoulder of Adam, "he still needs some time to recover."  
"Sure, sure, that can wait. "Blaine smiled yet his heart felt being squeezed when Kurt touched Adam.

8:57pm  
_-Back stage- _  
"This unitard is really tight!" Kurt complained while adjusting the clothes.  
Santana looked into the mirror. "You think I can keep it afterwards?"

"So… do you love him?" She asked suddenly.  
"...Love whom? Adam? Of course I love him..."  
"No." she rolled her eyes," I mean Blaine. "  
"Umm...I...I..."  
The girl sighed, "Look, the point is whether you love him or not. You can not confuse love with friendship or appreciation. If you don't love him, dump him right now. Or your tender and kindness will just be the weapon to kill him. I don't wanna see him suffer nor you. So make your decision as soon as possible."  
_I'm making him in bitter? Am I being selfish that I want to keep both Adam and Blaine? God! You are such a terrible person, Kurt! _Kurt sat down, lift hands to support his forehead.  
"Hey, beauties, kids are waiting!" Blaine's smiling face appeared at the door.  
-

After the performance.  
"That was just adorable, Kurt! "Adam gave Kurt a warm hug. "And I didn't know you were such a great pianist, Blaine!"  
Blaine smiled shyly._ He's such a sweet guy, Blaine. Handsome and sweet...No wonder Kurt will love him. _  
"Ok, now, Adam you really need to go back to your ward, or I'd be cursed by the nurse. You can never get Kitty angry. She could be an evil!"  
"Ok..."Adam sighed. "Seems I have no choice. Goodbye, Blaine!"  
"Bye, nice meeting you, Adam...And, goodbye, Kurt, I have to go home now, these clothes really need to be changed..."  
"Are you sure, Blaine?" Kurt seemed concerned. "What about Seb...? You can stay at my home!"  
"He…he sent me several messages to say he was sorry...So…I...I kind of…decide to forgive him..."  
"But, Blaine...What he has done to you..."  
"Kurt," Blaine stopped him," Don't, you don't need to say anything, Kurt, I understand..." _I understand that you can't leave Adam, I understand that you don't want to hurt me, I understand that you don't love me...  
_"Blaine..."Kurt looked into the hazel eyes, he couldn't see anything, it was totally dark. "If that's your decision...I will always there for you, Blaine..."  
Blaine nodded, "Thank you, Kurt...You've already done more than enough for me...Take care of Adam. "He waved goodbye and sleepwalked to the gate.  
-

10:55pm

_-Ward of neurosurgery.-_

Kurt helped Adam to change to the patient's clothes and helped him lied down when Adam suddenly grabbed Kurt's hand. "Kurt!"

"Umm?"

"Do…do you still love me?"

"Of course. Silly." Kurt smiled, kissed his forehead.

"It's just…three years, people can change a lot…"

"Not me." Kurt gave him a comfort glance.

"You know, you don't have to be with me just because you feel obligated to…It was not your fault…"

"I'm not, Adam, stop worrying. Do you think I'm not treating you well enough?"

"No, you've taken care of me so well since I woke up." _Except you never kiss me in the lips since._

"Then stop worrying. Why don't you take a rest and I peel an apple for you?"

"Umm." Adam nodded. He saw Kurt rolling up his bed, then he picked a magazine the nurses put on the nightstand. After they found he was a Broadway actor, the magazines were all about Broadway or Entertainment.

"The man, you mentioned, Blaine's fiancé, what is his name, again?"

"Sebastian Smythe." Kurt didn't look up and kept peeling.

"Smythe? The same as the name of this hospital?"

"Yep."

"This one?" Adam pointed to a photo in the magazine.

Kurt looked up. "Yep, you knew him before?"

"Just looks familiar somehow. But still not a clue." Adam shook his head. "I think they, Blaine and him, will make a cute couple…"

"Won't they?" Kurt smiled, handed Adam the apple.

-  
11:25pm  
Blaine was wandering in the street. All the holiday lights and signs were claiming that he was the only miserable person in the world. He didn't want to go home nor he know where to go. He belonged to nowhere.  
The neon light of "Scandal" caught his eyes._** (A/N: Yes, this one was in NY. Chain store or something I don't know :P )  
**_He used to go in there with Sebastian several times before but apparently he could not handle alcohol well so it had been a long time since last time. He sighed, figured that this was the time he needed something to anesthesia his brain.  
After two shots of tequila, Blaine felt floated, he went to the floor, twisted his body to the music.  
Suddenly, he was nestled, he tried to push away but the drink had took his strength. The man behind held him even tighter and whispered into his ear, "You looks so delicious, Blainey."  
"Seb?" With that familiar sound, Blaine felt part of his pride crushed, that's what he wanted now. A hug, a kiss, or being fucked to pass out so he could forget everything. _Forget the day they met, forget the way he kissed him, forget the feeling connected to him…_

Sebastian cupped his face and turned it to his side. He rubbed Blaine's lips with his own then Licked his lower lip , used his tongue to open his teeth , stretched into his mouth, and their tongue entangled.  
Being kissed brutally, Blaine felt his emotions boiling, no one could intercept. _It feels different…This is not Kurt, no,this is not Kurt… But he can't stop, he wants more, he wants comfort, no matter how, no matter who…  
_"Wooo…"Sebastian surprised, "What happened to my little puppy? Why are you crying? Are you discarded?"  
_Am I crying? No, it couldn't be. My heart couldn't feel anything, how can I be crying?_

"Shut up, Seb, just fuck me!"

"Ha?" Sebastian smirked, "Such a temptation. Fine, let's go home now." He held Blaine's waist and pushed him out.

"Umm…" Blaine murmured, "Can't wait, here!"

Sebastian raised one eyebrow. "Here? In the street?" _This is not the usual Blaine. But who cares? Love this one!_ He walked quickly to his car, opened the back door, put Blaine on the back seat. He was about to close the door when Blaine hooked his arms in Sebastian's neck, and pulled him to himself. "Here would…fine!"

_Wet eyes._

_Rosy cheeks._

_Thirsty Blaine._

_Who can refuse?_

Sebastian chuckled, "I really should let you drink more frequently." He got in the car, shut the door and pressed on to Blaine. He kissed him fiercely, unbuttoned Blaine's suit and shirt. Then he leaned, bit the left nipple, and rubbed it with his teeth, using his right hand to unbelt his trousers. Blaine moaned heavily, couldn't stand the torture to his nipple, and arched his body to ask more.

Sebastian smirked and continued stripping Blaine till not one piece was left. He just loved the scene that he was still fully dressed while Blaine was totally naked. He was totally aroused by the view while he satisfactorily found Blaine feeling the same according to his erection. He hovered his fingers to Blaine's mouth, ordered, "Suck it!" Blaine immediately took his finger into his mouth. "Right, good boy. So soft and warm. Yes…Lick it fully, or you will be in pain." Then he pulled out his finger and run circles around Blaine's entrance, using his own saliva to lubricate him. He pushed one finger in and felt it being tightly wrapped, so he bent over to kiss the tip of Blaine's cock, "Relax, honey." After the muscles loosened, he put one more finger in and gave time for Blaine to get used it.

"More…more…" Blaine moaned before he was fully expanded.

One side of Sebastian's mouth raised up, "You are such a slut, Blaine. Hold your knees with your hands now."

Blaine obeyed in no time. Now he felt so exposed yet so turned on, with his knees put besides his head.

Seeing that, Sebastian could wait no more. He slammed into Blaine.

Blaine breathed rapidly and screamed. _Love the feeling being pierced._ "More…more…please…" He squeezed Sebastian's buttock. "Harder…deeper…"_Yes, fuck that way. Showing no mercy to me. That's what I want. Gimme more. I want to feel more. So I can reach that place…No feelings, why still have feelings? Help me forget everything please…_

He could feel someone being in and out him, striking into him to his limit. Yet he still felt so empty. How could he be so full yet feel so empty?

He could smell his own cum before he passed out.

_But I still haven't reached that place…_

_Heaven._

_Am I not able to reach there anymore?_

"Merry Christmas, puppy!" It was the last sound he could hear.

_**A/N: Will you abandon me for this Seblaine scene? Please don't! Blaine was just drunk, and he will be happy in the end! I'm so nervous. Reviews really push me to write more quickly XOXO.  
**_


	12. Merry Chrismas

_**A/N: Sorry it is not an update. I feel to write nothing but Klaine in Christmas, but for this one we still should wait for a while. That I decide to write a special episode of Christmas of Klaine today. Called' "Bind you down just for you"( s/9956174/1/Bind-You-Down-Just-for-You) It should be a story happened one year after this one. Hope you like it!**_


	13. Chapter 12 Reset

_**A/N: I'm really thrilled every time I got an email of someone starting following my fiction or new reviews. So thank you guys!**_

_Christmas _

_9:10am_  
Blaine woke up in a violent headache, rubbing his messing hair. _What happened? Yes, I remembered the Scandal. Gosh, the hangover is terrible. I needs an aspirin._

He looked around, whom could that be? Right, he was brought to Sebastian's house last night.  
"Morning, Blainey,"Sebastian looked up from the newspaper he was reading.  
"Mor...You are reading newspaper? What? Are you sick?" Despite his blurred mind, the view still weird enough to make him sober and sit up halfway, anchor himself with elbows.  
"Of course I read newspaper, especially when there is my last name on the frontage."  
"No surprising then. "Blaine lied back to the bed as that he figured some more sleep would be necessary for him. "What is it about? Your new character?"  
"No, it's actually about your hospital."  
"Our hospital?" Blaine's nearly closed eyes widened.  
"About the former Broadway actor your guys cured. There's even a photo of him..." Sebastian stopped and took the paper a little closer to study the instinct photo, then he stunned. "That's weird..."  
"Why?"  
" Never mind. Just looked like an acquaintance who already dead. Well, different name...Umm...'A medical miracle' it said. "  
"Oh that, yeah, it will bring extra fame to our neurosurgery I guess."  
"You already knew that?"  
"Sure... He...he is kind of Kurt's boyfriend."  
"Oh...I see... Dough face with gay face, how cute. And that's why you so upset last night?" He smirked, walking to Blaine, inserted his fingers into his curls. "Don't worry. I don't mind. And since you performed well last night, I'm gonna keep my promise." He leaned over and kissed Blaine's earlobe  
Blaine felt his gastric acid coming up to his throat. It must be the alcohol's effect, he thought.

* * *

10:15am  
_**-Ward-**_  
"The nurse Kitty said you were going to come back to neurosurgery? "Adam tilted his head. "I thought you said it could be really difficult?"  
"That must be Prof. Schuester's recommend. It is not official though, but yes. "Kurt admitted in a cheerful voice.  
"That I expect that I could see you more often?" Adam asked happily.  
"Yep" Kurt smiled a bright smile. "And I talked to your attending, since I can take care of you at home, you can be releases earlier, maybe tomorrow."  
"Really?" Adam's face brightened, "I miss your cooking food so much! And also I really need to cut my hair, bugs can live in it now!"  
Kurt chuckled, "But I kind of like it, I like my boyfriend look hairy."  
"Well, in that case, I may consider saving it then. "Adam smiled.

* * *

_12am_

_**-ER**__-_  
Blaine buried himself in work, which seemed to be the only way he could ignore everything in his personal life. Since some doctors wanted to go home in Christmas, Blaine offered to change the shift for them, so the result was he need to work from 12am to 10:30pm. It was crazy, people got drunk and overexcited on holiday, the trauma patients doubled as normal. But Blaine felt so relieved, he didn't have to confront Sebastian. There was only one thing he was not satisfied: Kurt. Maybe for the same reason, he had changed the shift to 6:00pm to still had no idea how to act in front of him, the only thing he could handle now was to appear that they were nothing more than workmates. After all, Kurt was always extremely professional at work, there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

_10:35pm  
__**-On call room-**_  
Blaine took off his gown, hesitated, deep in his heart, he wanted to wait for Kurt while the other part of it shouting at him to escape from him.  
Suddenly, he heard the Di…Di…Di sound of the door, which meant someone was typing the password. He quickly opened his bag, pretending he was looking for something when he could feel his hands sweating.  
It was Kurt, standing at the door, dressed in the former look of work, Blaine's breathe was taken away. That part of him wanting to see those blue eyes won finally. He looked up. A little dark circles around the tired eyes, Blaine blamed them to the hard work. "A long day? I guess you had a lot of serious cases?"

"Umm…Hi, Blaine" Kurt's eyebrows narrowed a bit, "Not exactly actually, today is OK." He took off his white coat and turned to open his closet.

"Really?…But…" Blaine paused a little as he recalled, "I thought you used five red prescriptions today. If you prescribed Morphine or something, the patients must be severe, right? That I guess."_** (A/N: The paper of a narcotic prescriptions is usually red, that's why it was called the red prescription. They are coded and recorded in case of drug abuse.)  
**_"How could you tell?" Kurt surprised.

"The code." Blaine zippered his bag, "I prescribed one at around 11, the last four number was 0527", he didn't said the reason he could remember was because it was the number of Kurt's birthday. "And just now, before token over, I did the second one, and it was already 0533." He scratched the back of his head, "The department of gynecology and obstetrics nor pediatrician barely have patients today afterwards."

"That's weird." Kurt took over all his stuff and walked out with Blaine side by side. "We don't have patients who need narcotic drugs today."

Blaine's hazel eyes widened, "Then…do you think there is any chance who can steal the prescription?"

"No way." Kurt shook his head firmly, "The nurses held the key and the password of the prescriptions' safe and you need a doctor's signature also. The hospital will check the total dose every year in addition. Maybe it was the dental surgery…"

"Maybe." Blaine shrugged, the cold weather outside made him shivering. "By the way…Umm…" hesitantly, "Are you free at Saturday night?"

Kurt's face softened a little when the topic changed from work to personal life, and somewhat, Blaine felt a little shy too. "Umm…I guess so. What's that?" He was amused by the immediately obvious happy look of the shorter man who knew he would be free at that day.

Blaine took two tickets out from his satchel, "I have two tickets of the reward ceremony on that day," He looked at Kurt in full hope, "maybe you can come with us," he looked down, "You can come with…him, Adam."

"Isn't it the one he will attend? "Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, "Sebastian will be there, right? I…I don't know, Blaine…"

"Well," Blaine quickly explained, in a speed like a machine-gun, "After he offered, I told him it was not a good idea. I think he just wants to show off and makes you…I don't know…But, Kurt," He took a break to breath, "It is said that Oprah will present too."

This sentence has reached the expected results, taller boy stared at him excitedly, pulled Blaine's hands, "You mean I could see Oprah? Really? That Oprah? Gosh, I love you!" he jumped and hugged Blaine.

"So I take that I can see you at Saturday? "Blaine put his hands on Kurt's back, smiled, he would do anything to make this boy happy. "And I guess Adam will be happy to back to entertainment." He spoke in a voice no more than whisper.

"Oh, yes." Kurt released his best friend finally, took the ticket. "Thank you, Blaine, you don't know how this means to me."

"Oh, I guess I know," Blaine smiled a puckish smile, "Pretty everything."

Kurt winked, he hooked Blaine's arm with his, "So…I guess we are still friends? I was concerned that you…"_ You would never talked to me again._

"Thought we always were."

They smiled to each other, walked arm in arm in the cold winter night.

_**A/N: Next chapter will be long. Also I'm working on the Chapter 2 of "Bind you down just for you." Please let me know which one you'd like me to update faster.**_


	14. Chapter 13 Event

_**A/N**__**：**__**This chapter is a twist of the whole story. Let me know what you think. Thanks**_

**13. Event**

Kurt stretched in his bed and rolled over, burying his nose in the floppy pillow. He inhaled, the smell of lonely, which he already used to. Half-awake, half-asleep, he opened the drawer of the nightstand, fumbled for the balm, and smeared a little on his wrist. Putting his wrist under his nose, the familiar scent wrapped him, reminding him that night, that man. It surprised him every time how a smell could recall a memory, the way that gentle hands running over his body flashbacked. He lay huddled up, hugging himself with arms, bathing in the feeling of warmth and comfort. After a while, the logical thoughts came back to his mind, he glanced at the clock, 5am, and he could still take a nap. Before he closed his eyes, the luggage standing in the corner made him shivere. _Right, that's Adam's. He was back last night. _Kurt looked beside, empty. He got up, put on his robe, and leashed it on the way he walk to the living room.

He winked to adjust to the light. The chandelier wasn't on, the subtle light of dawn helped him to find his boyfriend curling up in the sofa,with his head down.

"Hey, what's up?" He whispered, trying to find out if Adam was sleeping.

"Umm…nothing. "Adam murmured.

"C'mon," He walked towards the sofa, twined his arms around his boyfriend's neck from behind, "Don't tell me you are too excited for the reward ceremony tonight."

Adam chuckled, "Yeah, because I'm a huge fan for Oprah and have been choosing the outfit for a whole week."

Kurt giggled, "You are not going to laugh me about that…" He leaned forward a little more to check his boyfriend's expression, "…Adam, you were crying…"

"Umm…no, no…" Adam tried to hide his feelings.

Kurt sent him a glance of blame, "Don't lie to me, honey. Is it the nightmare coming back again?"

Adam sighed, "Yes…" _Actually it's not, Kurt, it's about you._

Kurt went to pour a cup of hot water and kneeled in front of the sofa, handed his boyfriend the cup and looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry, Adam."

"No, you don't have to." Adam shook his head, patting the sofa beside him, signing Kurt to sit there. "It was not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. I never took it as your fault. I won't even wake up without your insistment."

Kurt grinned, "I'm so rejoiced for that." He let Adam to put his head on his shoulder, "It's Ok now, baby, everything is back to normal now."

_Really?_ Adam finally decided to ignore the doubt deep in his heart, he didn't want this balmy moment fluttered away.

* * *

Blaine was polishing his nails with purple. He knew it will be a little out there, but he just wanted everything to be perfect, after all, Kurt was really picky when it came to fashion. He smiled without self-conscious when he imagined of Kurt praising his outfit.

His iPhone buzzed when he was doing his little finger. He looked up. _Cooper Anderson. _

He signed, scratched the screen to answer the phone and was frustrate to find the polish of his index finger was messed.

"What?" He asked snappily.

"Hello, squirt." The man in the telephone seemed not effected by his bad attitude.

"What?" His voice sounded more annoyed. Blaine always hated being called that nickname. Yes, there was once upon a time, he was so looking up to his big brother. He mimicked his tone and his dancing gesture, but one day in his teenage period, he was suddenly tired all of this, being compared with somebody you would never catch up with.

"Why are you so upset?" Cooper questioned, "Anyway, I have a good news for you."

"I highly doubt that." Blaine rolled his eyes._ Everything is always about you. _

"I will take a trip to New York this weekend, we could meet then."

_How could this be a good news for me?_ Blaine rolled his eyes again. "For what?"

"It is a business trip, actually, it has something to do with your hospital."

Blaine sat a little straighter, "What? Are you going to sale the hospital to Symthes? " He knew the hospital under the management of his father was not earning much money years before , though he had no say in things at home from then on, but still did not want the hospital to be renamed.

"Thought you'd never concern about our hospital." The man in the phone laughed, "I can't tell you now, business secret, but you will know. See you then." Then the phone was hanged out.

Blaine was unhappy for being tantalized. Now, however, he has things more important to do, first of all, redo his nail of his index finger.

Blaine straightened his purple suit, took a deep breath and opened the door, not until he got off, the numerous flash were already flashed toward him, he did not like this feeling, not that he did not like to be focused on, he was a lead choir singer before, who was used to be shining under the spotlight, but he did not like being considered to be someone's boyfriend only. He sighed in his mind, squeezed out of his standard smile, like what he had promised Sebastian, walking, waving and smiling.

He deliberately walked a step away behind Sebastian, taking the chance to observe around, has Kurt come? Unfortunately, he was surrounded with fan girls who were screaming his fiancé's name. There was no one he could recognize.

Blaine walked into the hall, and was scheduled to sit among cast members of Sebastian's, he was glad he could escape responsibility for initiating topics, because obviously, Sebastian preferred himself to be the center of attention. He took the time to observe. The front of the hall was set with round tables, stars were sitting around the tables which had flowers and champagnes on them. And there were rows of chairs set in the back, ready for the general audience. He craned his neck, looking to the rear, of course, Kurt could not to be placed in the front row like him.

"Baby, are you looking for someone?" A kind and hoarse voice came from his left side.

"Umm, no." Blaine quickly turned back, smiling to the old man.

"Morgan Flinders. "That man smiled to Blaine and stretched his right hand.

Blaine smiled back and shook his hand, supposing it wouldn't be too boring if there was someone he could talk to. "Blaine Anderson."

"So, according to the paparazzi, you are a doctor?" The African-American smiled kindly.

Blaine chuckled, "Oh, yes." He poured a glass of champagne to the old man.

"Oh, I'd better pass it." He put out a restraining hand, then pointed to his up-abdomen, "Got a stomachache from noon."

"Oh, that," Blaine withdrew the glass, "Have you taken any medicine?"

"Two tablets of Talcid, no effect, still burning."

"Maybe you should try Losec, " Blaine suggested, "It will be more effective."

"Sorry, I turned our conversation into a consultation." The man smiled and apologized.

"Oh, never mind." Blaine laughed, "After I got the certificate, all my reunions, old friends gatherings have become consultation meetings, I have been accustomed to that for a long time"

They looked into each other and laughed. Blaine felt great to have a moment so relaxed, forgetting about the fiancé sitting right beside him.

As they chatted happily, the ceremony started. Blaine felt a little lost suddenly, knowing there was no chance he could look back to find Kurt now since the cameras were on. He was wondering if he would come or not, maybe he just pretended to comfort him, he was always so kind, unwilling to hurt anyone, what if he didn't want to come at all?

* * *

The ceremony was over eventually. Except the chat with the old gentleman, the night did not seem to leave any impression in Blaine's mind. He was held arm by Sebastian, and they exited with the crew together, ready to go to the bar to celebrate. In the crowd, he still did not see the familiar figure.

When the group of people went out the door, the man walking besides Blaine, Morgan, suddenly moaned bitterly, and then fell to the ground, clutching his chest. The crowd around panicked and exclaimed. Blaine froze for a second and quickly reacted, he knelt on the right of the elderly, besides his chest , his hands patted on his shoulders , leaned forward to his ears on both sides alternatively and shouted, "Sir, are you okay ? Morgan?" No response. A trace of anxiety and panic took his heart, _my God, that's not a simple stomachache, is it myocardial infarction?_ He had never had to rescue people he knew, they were all patients with no emotion involved, he suddenly felt somewhat forgetting how to do it. He put three fingers on the old man's neck pulse points, no pulsing. He could see his hands trembling and shaking.

"Back off, give him some air!" A cold and dominating voice came from his left. The crowd around automatically stepped back. The man kneeled at the top the patient's head. "No pulse?" The familiar voice questioned.

Blaine nodded, he didn't have to look up to know who the man was. "Heart attack, I guess." The nerves of his brain and muscles functioned again.

"Call 911!" Kurt looked up and ordered Adam who immediately obeyed. Then he pulled the old man's jaw to downward with his left hand, and pressed his forehead backwards with his right hand, opening his mouth. He nodded to Blaine. Seeing that, Blaine quickly opened the elder's clothes, kneeling straight his body, palms overlapping, started the chest compressions.

"…29, 30!" As Blaine's voice down, Kurt pinched the patient's nose, put his handkerchief on the patient's mouth quickly, and leaned over to do the artificial respiration. They fit so perfectly, as if trained hundreds of times before, but in fact they never practiced together. Blaine felt that without any saying, Kurt would know what he should be doing, and just a look from Kurt would let he know if he was doing fast enough or deep enough. The whole noisy world seemed to disappear, and only two of them with their hearts connected existed.

After two rounds, Blaine reassessed the pulse, "heartbeat restored!" Kurt nodded, "breathe too, he's back." He put the old man's head to the left as a resuscitation position, when Blaine closed the patient's clothes. Then two comrades let out a long breath the same time, while exchanging a comforting and reassuring eyes. Far came the ambulance siren.

In the process that Morgan was carried to an ambulance by the stretcher-bearers, Adam was in shock , his feet seemed to be filled with lead, making he unable to move , but his thoughts was floating , as if to leave his body , hovering far above to watch it all. Ambulances, siren, doctors, nurses, and then everything ... all the same, _someone is shouting his name, is it Kurt?_ Yes, that time was also Kurt, he wanted to wake up, and he wanted to tell Kurt he's okay, but he could not open his mouth, his head hurt. Why? Why is it so painful? Right, because he was hit, by a car, by that person, then who was that? The face was so indistinct, unclear, suddenly a flash of light enable him to see, was he? Yes, it was him. All, everything, he could recall everything.

"Adam? Adam? Are you OK? Don't scare me, please!" Kurt was shaking his shoulders.

"Ah, Kurt, Yes, yes, I'm Ok, just a little shocked."

Kurt relived and grinned, "We should go home now, and you need some rest."

"I…"Adam looked into Kurt's eyes, _should I tell him? Should I tell him who hit me? No! No! You will lose him. You can't lose him, Adam!_ He smiled, "Nothing, just a little headache."

The grey-blue eyes showed a little regret, "I knew I shouldn't have allowed you go out too soon, c'mon, let's go."


End file.
